Indeed several CNS disorders can be attributed to a cholinergic deficiency, a dopaminergic deficiency, an adrenergic deficiency or a serotonergic deficiency.
WO 00/34284 discloses 2,5-diazabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane derivatives which are N-substituted with a monocyclic heterocyclic aromatic group. The 2,5-diazabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane derivatives of WO 00/34284 are reported to have affinity for nicotinic receptors. 2,5-diazabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane derivatives containing bicyclic substituents are not disclosed, and an effect on the monoamine receptors, or the corresponding transporters is not reported.
WO 00/44755 discloses diazabicyclic derivatives useful as nicotinic acetylcholine receptor ligands, including a thieno-pyridinyl derivative, a furo-pyridinyl derivative, a phthalazinyl derivative and a quinolinyl derivative. An effect on the monoamine an effect on the monoamine receptors, or the corresponding transporters is not reported.